Zeki Aleko
Zeki Aleko is a rune mage and scholar of the council of Magic . Bio: Early life: Zeki was born in the small village Nat mon in the Republic of Wesbrok in the World Narseral to Brian and Annabeth Aleko. He has a calm if boring upbringing in the village until his magic was learned and he was sent to the guild of sorceries. Apprenticeship: He became an initie of the Guild of Sorceries leaning much form the books and scrolls found about the guild. He easily passed his trial of lore and became an apprentice under master Mosa Valult. years passed and he grew in knowledge and learned to control fire and lightning. Valult was traviled a lot to meny council aligned worlds and often took her apprentice Zeki with her own these trips allowing him to see the vast univerece. In his final year as an apprentice he would witness the death of fellow student Isla Kaur after she fell from her window. He would be sadden by this and it would only grow worse after other students also began dyeing starting with Gemma Pascow causing much panic in the school. People began accusing each other of the crime and Zeki begain to deeply mistrust he fellow students. dispite this the guild still tried to put on a show of stranth by not backing out of the Great Council torrnamet between their schools. Here Zeki along with Zedaz Doestegh, Maria Celegorm, and Cronus of Clan Mon he would dual the champions of Millini's School of Magical learning. He would eliminate the cyromancer Lucia Arbeit from the compation only to be knocked out by future kiem knight Kaelem Tir. though he was knocked out early he did his part and was instrumental in Maria and Zedaz's eventual victory. A month later he along with other students were evacuated to Stedly Castle in In-Dork, in an effort to hide the ghastly fate of Fran Lorran. Months later an smaple of the Dreadid Solvani Fungus escaped its containment and infected Rogen Nervols, a fellow student who was researching the spores. He attacked meny students while under the fungus and the injured were often infected with spores, luckily Zeki was spared this and was assigned the task of Treating these injured students along side Ging, with a special fungicide to prevent infection. Soon afterwords the demon Relini escaped her imprisonment and attacked the school. Zeki was among the first to be attacked and was quickly overwhelmed by the demon's power. He was left badly injured and with several scares across his face and back from her claws. Lucclay he was rescued by Loreta Nulno and brought to the infirmary as the other students began to hunt the demon and the murderous student her freed her down. He would be in the infirmary when the demon was defeated by Unnamed and would miss the reveals that the killer was Margret Padrana. Rune mage: After recovering and graduating from the guild as a journeyman he would travel meany worlds. He would eventually began researching runes as a council scholar. = Personality: Zeki is quiet and curious often studying the most mysterious of things. He has little social skills and is often considered quiet and shy. Powers: Expert level sorcerer: as a graduate of the Guild of Sorceries he is skilled in magic. Relationships: Trivia: Category:Humans Category:Sorserer Category:GuildofSorceries Category:Mage Category:Male characters Category:CouncilofMagic Category:OmagaKilerCharaicters Category:Omegakiller survivors Category:Council Scholar Category:CouncilofReserch